


No Resistance (part one)

by Madama_Flutterby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Force Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Questionable Consent, shamelesss smut with almost zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madama_Flutterby/pseuds/Madama_Flutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've become Kylo Ren garbage, and I'm not even sorry. So, I've written a shameless smut! Kylo and nameless OFC. Sexytimes ensue. <br/>I've got another installment brewing in my restless little brain.<br/>Comments welcome, flames ignored. ;)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Resistance (part one)

She'd been in the cell for hours, questioned, tortured. She'd passed out, only to wake and find her tormentor still there with her, waiting patiently to begin again.  
She had no idea how long it had been since she'd been brought onto the ship, only that Kylo Ren was relentless in his pursuit of the knowledge he thought her to possess.  
Exhausted and in pain, she passed out again.

 

When she woke, it was to different surroundings.  
She was on a bed, her hands and feet bound. Everything was black, the sheets, the rest of the furniture in the room. Just as she was struggling to sit up, she heard the door open and close.  
The tall, masked figure stood beside the bed, silently contemplating her. She stared back.  
"Didn't you do enough in the cell?" she asked. "Why am I here? What do you want of me?"  
With a motion of a gloved hand, he freed her hands and feet. With another, she found herself against a wall, held in place there.  
She gazed at him in shock, panting, heart pounding as she recovered from being slammed into the wall. As she watched, he took off his helmet, setting it aside. She hadn't known what would be under his mask, but she hadn't expected the boyishly handsome face before her. How could someone so evil be so beautiful, like a fallen angel?  
"What do you want?" she asked again, softly.  
"I'm not finished with you," he said. His voice was deep, even without the distortion of the helmet, but softer. "I know you don't have any information. But that doesn't mean you can't make yourself useful to me in other ways."  
Her arms were suddenly above her head, pinned there by Force. He took off his gloves, watching her, and slowly approached her. Her heart was pounding still, but with desire as well as fear.  
Ren stopped in front of her, just looking at her. She watched him, intoxicated by him, the way his black hair framed his pale face, the way his eyes searched hers. He brought his face close to hers, and she willed herself not to whimper aloud. His lips brushed hers softly, questioningly, and she pressed her mouth to his, kissing him eagerly.   
His large hands were at her waist, tugging her close to him, roaming over her stomach to press against her breasts. She whimpered then, feeling her nipples harden beneath his touch. He broke the kiss to look at her, his eyes feverish with desire. She could feel him in her mind, probing, just as she had in the cell, but this was different--almost gentle.  
Still gazing at her, he opened her shirt, lowering her arms long enough to strip it off of her before pinning them back against the wall, then removed her pants. Ren studied her nakedness for a moment before he kissed her, his hands sliding over the bare skin of her hips. She arched against him, breathless, and his hands covered her breasts, squeezing gently, and she moaned softly against his mouth. His thumbs brushed over her hard nipples, and she moaned again; he tugged them between thumb and forefinger, and she gasped. All of her fear had been replaced by lust; she wanted him, needed him, ached for him.  
"Please," she heard herself whisper. "Please, let me touch you."  
He looked at her, his eyes glazed with lust, and took a step back from her. He hastily removed his cloak and coat, baring himself to the waist. She was surprised at how big he was under the garments, his long arms and broad chest muscular and well-formed.  
He moved close to her, and she felt the invisible bonds at her arms release. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, sucking at his lower lip. Ren grunted, and pushed her against the wall, his tongue sliding over hers. She gripped her fingers into his hair, sliding her hands down over his shoulders to rest against his chest, sliding down slowly to his pants. His hands covered hers, pushing them away, and he opened them.  
He took a step back, and Forced her to her knees. She landed with a gasp, and watched him as he removed the rest of his clothes. He stood before her naked, and she couldn't help but look at his long, thick member.  
When he brought it to her lips, she took him eagerly into her mouth, sucking him slow and deep. She felt his hand at the back of her head, and heard him moan softly. After a few minutes, he stepped away.  
"Enough," he said, breathlessly. She found herself back on her feet, pinned against the wall, and Ren against her. He took her hands in his, bringing them up over her head, and pinned them there with one hand. His other trailed down between her legs, and she whimpered. His fingers brushed over her mound, then trailed over her sensitive clit.  
He stroked her slowly, kissing her softly, then watching her face. She could barely stand how good his touch felt, aching for release. His fingers trailed to her entrance, teasing over her opening. She was already wet, arching towards him with need. Ren slid two long, thick fingers into her, and she gasped, euphoric. His fingers curved deep into her, sliding in and out slowly, and she moved her hips with the rhythm. He watched her keenly, and she felt even more naked than she already was. The pressure kept building, and she knew it wouldn't be long until he brought her to orgasm.   
"Kiss me," she begged, and he did, deeply, hungrily. She gasped, and cried out as she felt herself go over the edge, her thighs squeezing around his hand, squeezing herself around his fingers. She slumped against the wall, breathless, and he withdrew his fingers from her slowly, sliding the tips into his mouth to clean them. Slowly, he went to his knees in front of her, kissing lightly over her hips before sliding his tongue into her folds. He hiked her leg over his shoulder, opening her to him, and she shivered with desire as he licked her, his hands holding onto her hips. She felt herself slowly building to another climax, curling her fingers into his soft black waves as she watched him taste her.  
"Kylo," she breathed, calling him by name for the first time. "Yes..."  
Abruptly, he pulled away, and rose. He grabbed her arms, and pushed her to a nearby table, bending her over it. Some of her fear returned, but she lay breathless on the table, eagerly waiting to see what he would do.  
She felt him nudge her legs open with his knee, and felt the plump head of his ample cock teasing at her entrance. She was ready to beg him to take her, when she felt him thrust into her, filling her completely, and cried out in equal parts pleasure and pain.  
He took her hips, holding her as he withdrew slowly, almost completely, before thrusting back into her, deeply. He felt so good inside of her she wanted to cry, and she met his thrusts as best she could. His fingers curled into the hair at her nape, and he lifted her head from the table, bending over her.  
"Do you like that?" he whispered, sliding deep into her. She could only moan, and she felt his other hand slap her sharply on the ass.  
"Answer me," he hissed. "Do you like it?"  
"Yes," she moaned. "Please, don't stop."  
She heard him give a breathless chuckle, and he slammed back into her, then drew out slowly. She whined in frustration, and he pulled her up from the table to lay her back on the bed. He moved on top of her, and sank into her as she wound her thighs around his hips, her arms around his neck. He watched her face intently as they fucked, and she gazed back at him. His face was flushed, his hair sticking in damp waves to his forehead, and he was beautiful.  
He watched her obvious enjoyment, a slight smile tugging his full lips. "You are a slut, aren't you?" he whispered.  
"For you, yes," she gasped.  
His thrusts became deeper, faster, more urgent, and she came again, clamping her thighs around him, digging her nails into his broad back. Ren gasped, and slammed into her, burying his face into her neck as he came.  
They lay entangled, sweaty and breathless, recovering, for several minutes. Ren lifted his head to look at her, and she noticed something different in him. He seemed younger than he was, almost innocent--vulnerable.  
She brushed the thoughts away. Now that her lust had been sated, her thoughts were clearer. Surely she'd be killed, now that she'd seen him without his mask.  
Instead, he moved away from her, and pulled the sheets down.  
"You'll stay here, tonight," he said, simply, rolling over and covering himself. Bewildered, she slid under the sheets, and lay down on the opposite side of the bed. Weary and satisfied from her exertions, she was soon asleep.

 

She woke slowly, and soon remembered how she'd spent the night before. And, with who.  
Ren had turned in the night, and was now lying against her, his arm curled around her waist. She lay as still as she could, not sure what would happen if she woke him. She tried to shift very, very gently, to readjust her arm. He stirred, and nestled closer to her, his arm tightening around her waist.  
She froze, hardly daring to breathe. She listened as his own breathing became deep and regular, and relaxed a little. She could feel him growing thick and stiff against her hip, and smiled to herself. She could think of worse ways to start the morning than to have and be had by him again.  
She felt him shift, heard him sigh, and knew he was awake. He pulled her close, and brushed his lips against her shoulder, then kissed her neck. She was instantly, deeply aroused, pushing herself back against him, wanting him to know.  
Ren slid the tip of his tongue over the edge of her ear, kissing her neck, nipping lightly with his teeth. She gasped, letting her hand cover his and guided it up to her breasts. He slowly stroked his fingertips over them, teasing, and bit gently into her earlobe as he pinched her nipple. She shivered and gasped, moving her hand down between her legs to touch herself.  
He gripped her wrist, moving her hand away, sliding his fingers down over her instead. His touch was light, circling his fingertip over the small bud of flesh between her folds. He let his finger slide briefly into her wetness before withdrawing to continue teasing her.  
She was panting, her every nerve on fire, bucking her hips against him. He moved his hand away, and guided himself into her slowly, taking hold of her hip as moved into her. His thrusts were slow and deep, as though he were in no hurry. She met his movements, and he slid his hand over her, squeezing, tugging at her nipples, reaching down to play with her.  
She felt herself growing closer, and he stopped, withdrawing from her. He pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply, and pushed her hips down over his.  
"I want to see your face when I make you come," he whispered, his face tense with need.  
She nodded, then smiled. She leaned over him to kiss his jaw, biting gently at his neck, licking his throat. Ren gave a low moan, his hands covering her back, stroking her. She kissed down over his collarbone to his chest, scraping her teeth over one of his nipples. He gasped sharply, and grabbed her by the arms.  
"*Now*," he growled, his voice both threatening and pleading.  
She straddled him, and sank slowly down onto his rigid cock, crying out as it filled her. He gripped her waist, guiding her movements, watching her face. Her eyes fell shut, and he whispered, "look at me." She did so, letting her hands cover his, her breath coming shorter as she grew closer to release. He sat up and pulled her against him, kissing her face, her lips. She cried his name when she came, almost sobbing with pleasure. He kissed her, hard, and pushed her onto her side, holding her close as he thrust into her, soon meeting his own release with her name on his lips.  
They lay together, breathless. Softly, almost shyly, he touched her face, gazing at her. She thought, again, how beautiful he was, his expression soft, his hair full and wild around his jaw, his dark eyes shining. Slowly, he moved away from her, and left the room. She stayed where she was, feeling languid and sensuous in her captor's bed.  
When he returned, his hair was wet, and a towel was wrapped around his waist. He looked at her for a moment, then turned away.  
"You will be taken to be bathed," he told her, gathering up the clothes he'd dropped on the floor the night before. "Your needs will be met, and then you will be returned to me tonight."  
She sat up, watching him dress and feeling bewildered. Was she to be kept as a mistress, for his enjoyment?  
Before she could ask, he turned back to her, fully dressed, helmet in hand, and looked at her, naked and tangled in his sheets. He went to her, leaning down and letting a gloved hand wrap into the hair at the nape of her neck. He kissed her, and she opened her mouth to his, sucking his lips and tongue eagerly.  
With an effort, he pulled away, and straightened up to his full height. He raised the helmet, putting it on, once more frightening and unapproachable--no longer the man with whom she'd just made love. Then he turned, and left.


End file.
